Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a recording medium such as ink jet recording paper. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for producing a recording medium onto which a large amount of ink is to be applied per unit area such as in full color image formation at a high density and a high speed, the recording medium being superior in ink adsorptivity and anti-blocking property, exhibiting extremely little curling, and giving stable images even after long-time storage under a high humidity condition.